


Ikigai

by KayyteeLynne



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Link had always been like a brother to Saria, helping her own brother, Mido, raise her since she was six years old. While Mido still treated her like a child in her teenage years, Link always took her problems - like her recent high school heart break - seriously, never chiding her. But one fateful night, their sibling-like relationship took a drastic turn, and Saria quickly found herself in a new world of love, lust, and heart break.





	1. Chapter 1

### * Coming Soon! *

Ikigai (生き甲斐) is a Japanese concept that means "a reason for being." The word "ikigai" is usually used to indicate the source of value in one's life or the things that make one's life worthwhile. The word translated to English roughly means "thing that you live for" or "the reason for which you wake up in the morning."Each individual's ikigai is personal to them and specific to their lives, values and beliefs. It reflects the inner self of an individual and expresses that faithfully, while simultaneously creating a mental state in which the individual feels at ease. Activities that allow one to feel ikigai are never forced on an individual; they are often spontaneous, and always undertaken willingly, giving the individual satisfaction and a sense of meaning to life.**

> _**Because I didn't really feel like coming up with any sort of title lol_

* * *

A Saria x Link fic with a modern twist on the events of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time. I decided to break away from the ZeLink ship and try something new, because why not? While their relationship is kind of the main focus, I did throw in some actual LoZ - relevant plot, so you'll still get some Ganondorf in here, too. Mostly, I just wanted to write some shippy stuff. Shrug.

_**Warning:**_ There is a 12 year age gap between Saria and Link (16 and 28 respectively at the start of the fic and when their 'relationship' starts).


	2. Chapter 2

Saria walked down the road, her gaze on her feet as they shuffled along. Though the day was warm, the night brought on a chill from the approaching fall. The neighborhood was dark and quiet. But the glow of the garage light at home guided her way. It had become a comforting sight over the years. It never surprised her to see the light on, the bay doors open, and Mido and Link sitting on two stools, a beer in their hands. In fact, she looked forward to it, even in the midst of her heartbreak. While she had spent most of the week keeping to herself, she treasured the company of her brother and his best friend.

Link had been a constant in her life for years. He was a bright eyed, new recruit of the king’s army when he arrived to the city, just barely eighteen years old. They were as similar as they were different. While Mido was outgoing and sociable, Link was quiet and reserved. They both shared strong leadership qualities, however, which overtime, lead to heated arguments between them. Still, they held fast to their loyalties, their friendships, lifting each other up when one was down and celebrating their triumphs.

It was no surprise to Saria and their mother when Mido joined the army at eighteen, determined to follow in his father’s footsteps and carry on as he had done. His death had obviously been hard on them all, but Saria was sure her brother felt it the most. Saria herself was too young to truly understand it when it happened, but she saw the pain in her brother’s eyes, and she feared he would never be the same.

It was two long years after their father’s death when Link and Mido met. When she looked back on it now, she knew that Link was the start of everything. Link’s friendship seemed to be the missing piece in her brother’s life, and for the first time in two years, Mido was whole again. Over the next ten years, Link was always there, even when their mother died unexpectedly. Though a tragic memory, Saria couldn’t help but smile when she recounted the following years as Mido tried to raise her as best as he could. There were many nights where they resorted to ordering pizza when dinner burned on the stove, or when the power suddenly went out because he forgot to pay the electric bill.

And it was Link that always brought over the flashlights and batteries. It was Link that brought over food so Saria wouldn’t have to eat soup for the fifth night in a row. It was Link that helped Mido through it all, reminding him that he was never alone. Somehow, those two helpless soldiers raised her into the sixteen year old she was now.

She wasn’t quite sure how that actually reflected on her, but she didn’t really care. She didn’t care that she didn’t wear makeup like the other girls in school. She didn’t care that she wore old, plain jeans over mini skirts and low cut blouses. She liked her large t-shirts (mostly stolen from her brother). She liked her piercings. She liked her green hair. She never tried to be anything she wasn’t. And those that mattered didn’t care, either. Her friends, though small in number, were true, and they knew her to be sweet, kind, and loyal, even goofy when she was outside of school.

She felt a pang of guilt for avoiding her friends. They had been nothing but supportive through her recent breakup. But all she wanted to do was cry and be alone. That was, until she got home and saw the comforting glow from the garage. Her mood picked up and her heart pulled anxiously. Even though her brother still treated her like a child at times, Link always took her seriously. Link never judged her, never dismissed her feelings. He listened, and more often than not, he offered nothing more than his ear, and that was all she wanted. No advice from an adult who thought her pain was cute. Not even the trash talk from her sympathetic friends. Just someone to listen.

She trudged down the driveway until the light pooled over her. She shoved her hands in her pockets and grunted a ‘hey’ to Mido and Link. Mido frowned.

“Are you seriously still upset about that fuckwad?”

Saria’s gaze lowered, and she shrugged.

Mido smiled and brought his beer to his lips. “C’mon,” he said after he took a sip. “Guys are idiots. Take it from me.”

“He already found some other slut to fuck,” Saria muttered.

Mido stood abruptly, knocking the stool back. “Did you guys have sex?” he shouted at her.

Saria’s face flushed and she buried her face in her hands. “Oh my Goddesses, Mido. No! Stop. Oh my Goddesses. That’s not the point!”

Mido seemed to be convinced. He picked up the stool and sat. “Who’s the slut?”

“Fado,” Saria murmured. 

“Wait,” Mido said, his gaze narrowing. “That’s fucked up.”

“I told you!”

“You guys are best friends.”

“ _ Were _ ,” Saria hissed. “She’s a fucking bitch.”

“Yeah,” Mido said. “Fuck that bitch. And fuck that loser. You don’t need ‘em,” He turned to Link and pushed his arm. “Right?”

Link nodded. “Right.”

“Guys are idiots,” Mido said.

“You’re an idiot,” Link retorted.

“I know! That’s why I know he’s an idiot!”

Link snorted, then turned an apologetic gaze to Saria.

“Whatever,” Saria said. “Everyone’s an idiot. Even me for thinking he cared.”

“Come on,” Mido said. “It’s just high school. Nothing matters in high school.”

Saria turned her back on them. “Whatever.”

“Want a beer?” Mido asked. He stretched his arm out, offering his half empty bottle.

Saria moved her gaze from the bottle to her brother. “You’re a terrible guardian.”

Mido shrugged. “Well, I figure it’s better to let you drink under my watchful eye than to have you go running off doing stupid teenage shit.”

“We’re not all losers like you were.”

“It’s called being cool.”

“You’re so cool, Mido. I wish I were as cool as you.”

“No you don’t,” Link said.

Mido grinned. “Link’s just jealous he’s not as cool as me.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Saria snatched the bottle out of her brother’s hand. She closed one eye, peering inside the bottle with the other, then sniffed. Her nose wrinkled, and she shrugged, then brought it to her lips and finished its contents.

Mido’s gaze narrowed on her. “Fuckin’ professional over here?”

Saria shrugged. “No one warned me about the dangers of drugs and alcohol. I didn’t get the sex talk, either.”

Mido fumbled uncomfortably over his words. “If you can’t - if you don’t - you’re stupid. Sex is for adults!”

Saria grinned. She tossed the empty bottle into the bin against the wall. She watched as Mido stood, muttering to himself, then moved across the garage toward the door, disappearing inside the house, presumably to get more beer. Saria took his now empty seat beside Link, and when Link offered her his bottle, she accepted it, drinking slower this time.

“So,” Link started. “He’s sleeping with your friend?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Saria mumbled. 

“Okay.”

She sipped the beer. “It’s been one fucking week!”

Link blinked at her in surprise but said nothing as she continued on.

“Like, what the fuck,” Saria said. “What the actual fuck. We  _ just _ broke up. Fucking… shit. I bet he cheated on me. You know, as soon as I told her I liked him, she was suddenly all about liking him, too. And it was like, he was like, so obviously feeling us out, yanno? Like, which one is he gonna get with? And when he was done with me, he figured, hey, what the hell, I’ll just go fuck the other one! Goddesses!” She felt herself start to tear up and she swallowed. She had cried enough, and she didn’t want to cry in front of Link. But she felt his arm around her and she let him pull her into him. The tears came out and she sighed.

“So stupid,” she muttered. “I just… I really liked him. I thought he was different. I thought Fado and I were friends. Goddesses, who would do that?”

The question was rhetorical, Link knew that, so he offered her no response.

“It just… sucks. It sucks a lot.” She sighed in an attempt to regain herself. “And Mido’s an ass.”

Link smiled. “You know how he is,” he said. “He just wants the best for you. He doesn’t like to see you upset.”

Saria sniffed. “I know.”

“And he’s right, you know. Guys are idiots.”

Saria smiled. “Yeah. You and Mido would definitely know. Mido definitely could never keep a girl. Once they realize what they’ve gotten into, they run.”

“You’re smart,” Link said. “You know you deserve better than guys like us.”

Saria shrugged. “You’re not so bad, I guess.”

“Wow, thanks. That’s so kind of you to say.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm, and Saria laughed. She straightened and Link’s arm slipped away from her shoulders.

“Come on,” she started. “I bet you get all the ladies.”

Link turned his gaze away. “I don’t think so.”

The door to the house opened again, and Mido emerged with a fresh six pack.

“What about in high school?”

“Don’t open that door,” Mido said with a grin. He opened the case, popped open two more bottles, and handed one to Link. “Mr. Mysterious doesn’t talk about his life before he came here.”

Link frowned. He took the bottle from Mido but said nothing.

“Why not?”

Mido shrugged. “Probably because he has some deep dark secret.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Link muttered.

Mido pushed his sister off the stool and sat. “I dunno,” he said. “Life? Weird shit you did as a kid? Something I can blackmail you with?”

“Has it occurred to you that that’s why I don’t tell you shit?”

“Whatever, Dude,” Mido said, bringing the bottle to his lips. “Be all cool and mysterious with your stupid leather jacket.”

Link turned his gaze to Saria. “Your brother just has a crush on me.”

“Hard core,” Mido said, then scoffed. “You’re not as suave as you like to think. Chicks like me way better.”

“Did you get three phone numbers last weekend?” Link smirked.

“Did you call any of them?” Mido sneered. “Or even let me have a chance?”

“This is nice,” Saria said dryly. “Maybe I’ll try girls.”

“Girls take your man,” Mido pointed out. “Girls are bitches.”

Saria frowned. “I guess I’ll die alone,” she said with a dramatic sigh.

“That’s the spirit,” Mido said. He lifted his beer in the air in toast. “Die a virgin.”

“Goodbye,” Saria said, turning her back to them. She tossed her empty beer bottle into the bin before disappearing into the house.

“Will you give her a break?” Link muttered.

“Can’t,” Mido said. “I’m her brother slash father slash mother. I have to be equal parts cool, strict, and kind. It’s a challenge, but somehow, I pull it off.”

Link snorted. “Your helpless.”

“Well, we can’t all be street smart and carefree like you, just wandering around from town to town.”

“I don’t wander,” Link muttered. “I’ve been here for ten damn years.”

“Until you disappear for days at a time,” Mido pointed out. “Nevermind the fact that you literally came out of nowhere and never talk about anything. I don’t know a damn thing about you.”

Link drank quietly for a moment. “Would you like us to bond, have a pillow fight, and tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets?”

“Yes.”

Link glanced at him, his nose wrinkling.

“Siblings?”

Link turned away from him. “None.”

“Parents?”

“Dead.”

“Hometown?”

Link hesitated.

“Dude,” Mido practically shouted. “Come on! What’s your deal?”

“I grew up in southern Lanayru,” he said.

“That explains your naturally tanned complexion,” Mido muttered in sarcasm. Link was far from dark skinned. “And those sun brightened locks. Is there any Gerudo in there?”

Link stood. He set his empty bottle down on his stool, then stretched his arms over his head. “No.”

“I’m not done with you.”

“I think you are,” he said with a grin.

“Whatever,” Mido said. “But one of these days, I’ll get something good outta ya.”

“Try all you want.”

“So, you’re saying there’s something juicy?”

“Goodnight.”

“Oh, boy,” Mido said as Link strolled out of the garage. “I can’t wait to gossip with my girlfriends over brunch!”

“That will be the most action you’ve seen in a long time,” Link said over his shoulder.

“A real friend would share his loot and hook me up with those digits. I’d do it for you.”

Link turned to face him. “That’s the difference between you and I,” he said with a smirk. “I don’t need help getting laid like you do.”

“Oh, burn,” Mido said. “Go home, Cool Guy from Lanayru. Maybe someday I’ll learn your ways.”

“You’re both idiots,” Saria called, leaning out of her bedroom window. “Some of us are trying to be depressed up here.”

Link waved a hand in the air. “Goodnight, Sari.”

“Yeah, whatever, man.”


End file.
